xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrossedShulk25/The Beauty of Xenoblade's Music
'Overview' Music. It is an important factor in games, and how we experience them. No game acheives the level of music mastery that Xenoblade does, in my opinion. From the adventurous melodies of Gaur Plains, to the feeling of sorrow and the anguish of making a decision you had never wished to make that comes from Tragic Decision. These themes and more encapsulate the beauty of the game as a whole and, for me, was part of what got me interested in the game as a whole. Now we can begin breaking down what makes each section of themes from the game, whether it be battle themes or area themes. 'Battle Themes' From "You Will Know Our Names" to "Zanza" the battle themes of Xenoblade Chronicles have always had a special place in my heart. Battles make up a lot of the core gameplay of Xenoblade Chronicles, making any battle themes important to the game as a whole. The battle themes in Xenoblade are incredibly well crafted to the situation you're in when you hear them! "You Will Know Our Names" gives off a vibe that you're fighting something that could easily destroy you in a single blow if you arent carefully choosing how you move. "Mechanical Rythm" gives you the feeling that you've entered the territory of your enemy and you are fighting your way through. The lighter part of the song gives you the extra push you need to keep fighting on, because you have a goal, and you're going to acheive it! The boss theme, "One Who Gets in Our Way" really lets you know you're fighting someone who could bring your entire mission to a screeching halt, but your vendetta towards them is so grand, you can't afford to lose! 'Area Themes' In Xenoblade Chronicles, music not only defines your battles but also the world in which you inhabit. The theme from the main town of Colony 9, labeled "Hometown" gives you a sense of home and love. This is the place you grew up and you have a love for it that can barely be described. Every single theme from Colony 6 gives off a distinct feeling and vibe, even though they are only variations of the main Colony 6 theme! Very few games have been able to master this technique as well as Xenoblade has. As I had stated earlier, another great theme, heralded as possibly the best area theme in the game, is "Gaur Plains" which plays when you reach the Bionis' leg early on in the game. The adventurous Spirit this song gives off is hard to match and you know your adventure throughout the world of the Bionis has just begun! Even as the player, you take a deep breath and look around at the daunting world that is the Bionis. It's a lofty goal to adventure and explore every bit of this world, but you're going to do it (preferably with this theme playing in the background). 'Various Tracks' Along with Xenoblade's fabulous battle and area themes, these tracks are not all the game has to offer in the form of music. The first of these tracks to be brought forth with be the main theme of the game, titled "Main Theme". Highly reguarded as one of the best tracks of the entire game, the theme puts forth everything you're feeling. It makes you feel the ups and downs that this game is going to give you! You feel the hardship, the pain, the love, and the friendship all at the title screen before you even start a new game. This track is enough to make you sit and ponder on the title screen for the entire song, questioning just what kind of adventure was in store for you and how it would affect you. Yet, this beautiful track isnt the only one outside of battles or areas. Cutscenes play a major role in the game as a whole and add to make the story much grander and more interesting then you could even imagine. One of my favorite cutscene themes is "Tragic Decision" although some people may not see it as a cutscene theme but more of a battle theme due to the fight with Yaldabaoth that has this theme playing in the background. The theme portrays everything you're seeing so perfectly that it's hard to describe in it's entirety. The piano really makes you feel a little bit of pain and anguish, yet you know what you are doing is the correct thing to do. 'Conclusion' In conclusion, this game and the world it builds is vast and beautiful. In order to back that viewpoint up, one of the best soundtracks in video game history has been created and given out to the people of the world in one of the best video games to date and quite possibly the best JRPG of this generation. The music for this game is nearly perfect and I couldn't imagine it having anything other then what it has. Thank you Monolith and Nintendo as well as all the composers and musicians who worked on this game's soundtrack. You have made my favorite game that much more enjoyable. Category:Blog posts